Dimensional Distress
by SwizzlyBubbles
Summary: When Star unexpectedly leaves for Mewni, Marco heads off to Butterfly Castle in order to gain some answers! (Taking place after the Season 2 finale, this really short fan script aims to give a new perspective on what I believe may happen come the first episode of Season 3! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Deep within the recesses of r/StarVstheForces of Evil, there lies many untouched fanfics...and also fanart and theories, but...** _ **semantics**_ **! So as per suggestion, my fan script is now being brought to for you all to see!**

 **As per FanFiction rules, DISCLAIMER:**

 **The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Vs. the Forces of Evil is owned by Daron Nefcy, Disney Enterprises Inc., Disney XD, and all other The Walt Disney Company subsidiaridies.**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dimensional Distress (Fan Script)**

 **Season 3: Episode 1**

( _Interior of Diaz's house a few hours post-party, with a zoom in onto a shocked Marco, Jackie, Janna and Pony Head on the couch consoling him, and Kelly sitting on the floor next to them._ )

PH: ...See, and I even told my other pony peeps that they had a thing going, and they were all like "Nah, they ain't that cliquey and into it" and I was all like "Dude, they (scoff) literally do everything together", and then she was all like "You mean everything everything?" and I was all-

J: 'Scoozi. P? (Scowls and does subtle cut-it-out gesture) ...Not helping.

PH: Well, sah-rry. I came for a party with dancing and...all that jazz. Not to get caught between you guys and (shot pans to Marco)...sad bag over here.

M: Pony Head...if you _knew_ , why did you just _stand_ there and say (Marco starts to get crazy eyes) _nothing_ this whole time!?

PH: 'Ey. What _you_ do...in the privacy of yah own homes and with each other ain't none a'my (horizontal head movement) biz-ness.

M: I-I just don't _get_ it. What could have possibly been so bad that Star had to run off, and leave us and everyone else she knew behind...?

JLT: Well, Star's a...complex multidimensional creature, Marco. (Magical hand gestures.)

Literally.

...I'm sure she had her reasons. (Comforts Marco.)

M: ...You don't think she left because of...well (makes awkward back and forth hand gestures between him and Jackie)...

PH: Ta be honest, pro'ly.

J: **Ponyhead**!

JLT: Well, I mean...

(Cuts back to Jackie.)

Maybe she has a point?

M: Jackie?

JLT: Well, I mean, come on Marco! The tickets, the concert, the graveyard; it's clear she wanted us to be together, but even _I_ could tell you two had _something_ there. PH was right. You did everything with her.

(Marco makes a sad face of slight realization.)

JLT: And _me_? Well, Star was nice to me and all and we were awesome friends, but I couldn't help but feel like I was just...a rusty wheel on your skateboard.

(Jackie looks down, forlorn.)

(Marco touches Jackie's shoulder to console her.)

M: Well, whatever happened before...it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Star's probably in danger, and even if she doesn't want me there... _I_ at least want to be there to support her.

(Marco looks more determined than ever, lifts up his hood, and takes out his pair of Dimensional Scissors.)

M: I'm going after her.

J: Alone...? With no armor, no weapons, and virtually no way to defend yourself against the possibility of certain death?

...I'm down with that.

JLT: Wait, where are you even planning on going? She took everything but the kitchen sink.

(Sink drops from the sky outside, and can be seen through the window...and soon promptly vanishes.)

Never mind.

M: Well there's always Mewni, to start. If it was that urgent, her kingdom's probably the best place to look around for info.

PH: Okay. Hold up and slow your roll there, mister. You sure you even know how to work those things?

M: Oh, relax Pony Head. I've had 16 years of experience with Hekapoo with these. I'll be fiiine.

(Cockily shuts eyes and does swift motion to open Portal...but instead flings the scissors into the kitchen hitting Mr. Diaz offscreen, where you hear a quick scream.)

PH: I got it. (Flies off.)

M: Oh...Jackie? One more thing. Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way with Star. It's just Ludo and Toffee attacking us, then there was me being anxious about the concert, and...

JLT: Marco? ...Relax.

M: Relax...? Hehe, I'm perfectly relaxed, who said I wasn't relaxed? (Awkwardly puffs out chest while profusely sweating).

PH (Offscreen): M'kay, ya might feel a slight pinch.

MD: How bad _will_ this hurt exactlyAAAAAAAHH!

JLT: Look...whatever romantical mushy-gushy stuff we have, we can deal with when you get back. Right now, you gots yourself a princess to check on.

M: (Small smile) ...Thanks, Jackie.

JLT: Don't sweat it.

(More sweetly pats Marco on the head, as a callback to "Just Friends".)

...And I _mean_ that. Your jacket's already soaked.

(Marco confusedly looks down and pulls on jacket.)

(Portal opens offscreen.)

PH: Alright you two love doves, little Marco's got a distraught, emotionally unstable, teenage girl...á la _my_ best _friend_ to find. Let's **HIT IT**!

M: Alright...here we go. (Marco stands heroically.)

Don't worry Star. I'll be there **soo** -...is the floor sinking?

(Marco actually stepped on a bent floorboard that's about to send him flying.)

(Looks up distressed)

...Oh that's not right.

(Flings into portal.)

YYAAAAHHH!

(Portal closes.)

J: ...That kid's gon' die, isn't he?

(Fade to black, commencing supposed commercial break.)

 **END PART 1 of 3 (a.k.a. dramatic exposition, the fanfic)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The continuation that no one asked for returns as we delve deeper into the realm of shipping, wonders...and the ever-looming threat of destruction of planet Mewni.**

 **...So you know, semantics! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer, as always: Star Vs. and all properties are all owned by our overlords and the mouse himself. As a result, if I claim this as my own, unspeakable horrors will happen and, well, you still want the ending right? I would hope? ...Yeah, you're right. Probably not.**

 **(As always, feel free to tell me feedback, criticisms...or, again, say how much my writing is absolute fandom trash.)**

 **Enjoy!**

( _Cut the main throne room from the castle exterior shot looking up from ground level, where the bright and happy colors have now been replaced with foreboding tones of grays and browns, with a storm brewing overhead._ )

River: My dear, this is lunacy! Why risk yourself against Toffee any further? I've been lenient thus far, but this immeasurable power...just look at what they've done to our poor goat friend!

(River gets heavily sad eyes and starts comforting the horn with the Chancellor's ashes.)

Moon: Chancellor knew full-well the risks he was taking when going up against that wand and Toffee. He sacrificed himself in order to let us live against his wrath, and I _won't_ let that act of wellness be in vain.

(Starts grabbing armor and supplies for the Mewnian Royal Guard.)

R: My Queen, what about Star? She's been training on Earth! She could help!

MB: River...you know as well as I that Mewni needs a leader if I perish. They don't trust us anymore. Especially not after what happened to the book and Glossaryck, but I can only hope that they still trust her. Have _hope_ and happiness in her.

R: You're right, my Queen.

MB: Besides, with her strength against Toffee, and her prowess and allies made on Earth, along with further control of her magic, everything will be fine in her hands.

(Cuts to Star's room in the castle, where Star is knelt on her bed, cartoonishly crying her eyes out and creating a small flood in the room, whilst flailing/casting her wand back and forth.)

Royal Guards (slightly opening the door): Maiden Star, I know you're going through some emotional wreckage right now (ZAP), but could you maybe tone down the waterworks just a teensy bi-(throws leftover angry cat from the other party at Guard's head) AAAAGH! In my eyes! It's in my eyes! Ah, it's clawing off my EA-(door closes).

Star: (Slowly eases back on crying, and gets slightly angered instead) URGH! Get it to- _gether_ , Star!

(Whacks head with wand several times.)

Okay (jumps off bed), sure you lost all your friends! Sure (paces back and forth) Toffee is about to come and de _stroy_ the kingdom! And sure you embarrassed yourself and admitted your crush in front of a whole party of people!

(Laughs and starts to put on a faux crazed smile.)

Bu-hut, it's not like things could get any (shrug) _worse_ , righ-

(Portal opens to the right off-screen and Star's smile vanishes.)

M: ...Star?

S: _**INTRUDER!**_

(Immediately zips under the bed.)

M: Star, is that-

(Pulls arms out, stretches arms and grabs kitten, and points the wand at it.)

S: NOBODY MOVE...or the kitty _gets_ it!

(Kitty puts on a condescending stare and slashes Star's arm.)

S: AGH!

(Pops body out from underneath bed.)

S: Fine. You drove a hard bargain, but you can live. But I swear, Mr. Snuffles, if you so much as _ask_ for a payment of cat-nip for being an honorary hostage, so **help** me!

M: Uh...Star? Are you...okay?

S: (Looks over and snaps out of it.) Wait... **Marco**...?

(Comes out from underneath.)

Why-Wha...what're you _doing_ here?

M: _**ME**_? You were the one who up and left after saying you had a crush on me, ran off crying, and took half of our house with you!

S: (Goes from blank stare to squinted eyes) ...I don't recall that being part of _your_ house, in all fairne-

M: **STAR**.

(Sighs.)

Why?

S: Look, Marco: I didn't want you to worry, but I didn't have much _time_ , things happened so fast, now Toffee's back and-

M: Wait wait, what? _Toffee_!? As in _**Toffee**_...Toffee!? The same Toffee that tried to crush me in a giant glass box and destroyed Ludo's castle? He's ba-

MB: Star? Are you doing alright up there? ...This entire floor is _flooded_!

S: Oh no. No no no, not _now_! (Tugs hair) MARCO!

(Star grabs Marco's shoulders.)

M: WHA!?

S: (Whisper voices with giant exaggerated eyes) Hiiiide.

M: Star, you're kinda freaking me out right no-

S: IN THE CLOSET! (Starquickly and cartoonishly tosses Marco into the closet like a bag of garbage.)

MB: Star? (Opens door.) _Star_?

S: Oh, _hi Mom_! Didn't expect to see you up here. In my room...right now. (Star's closet starts shaking, and start holds it open with hand). Alone. At this very moment.

MB: Look, Star, I wanted to talk about what happened.

(Star's smile turns into a focused complacent face.)

MB: I...know my decisions weren't the best. I shouldn't have let you off with Glossaryck. Alone. By yourself. I mean, in hindsight, leaving you with the responsibilities of the kingdom by yourself _all_ was an unwise decision. ...But, that said, I _know_ how much you miss your life on Earth. I know you didn't mean for any of this...and I'm sorry. For everything.

S: _Ooooh_. _Mooom_. (Door starts creaking open more and Star now needs to hold it open with the full weight of her body)

MB: ...Star, is everything alright?

S: Yep! Never...(face starts going red)...better! (Holds up thumbs up.)

(Moon has the face of just not having any of this and opens the door with Star still attached with no effort, and everything floods out, including Marco sliding over to the other side of the room.)

M: (Voice going hoarse) Hi, Mrs. Star's mom. (Faints.)

(Moon picks up Toffee's finger which landed on top of Marco's stomach area, and glances sternly at Star.)

(Cut to later in the throne room.)

MB: I can't believe this. After all I said to you, and after all my trust I've given to you! You had _this_ , and...all of these magical items just stashed away in your **closet**? Without my knowledge?

S: I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do! I didn't want you to worry!

MB: Star, I don't think you comprehend just how much danger you've put this kingdom in, especially with... **this**! (Holds Toffee's finger.) How _long_ have you had this?

S: Mom, I-

MB: Star, I've made up my mind.

(Turns around.)

MB: You are to stay here and run this kingdom for the foreseeable future, and you can for _get_ about returning to Earth for your studies!

S: NO!

R: Moon!

(Marco starts growing more anxious, getting shifty-eyed then suddenly becomes emboldened.)

M: ...no.

MB/S/R: What?

M: NO! That isn't fair!

S: ...Marco?

M: Look, Mrs. Butterfly. You may see Star as reckless, unstable, emotional. And sure, you may be right. But...Star's more than that. She was able to save an entire dimension, _several_ dimensions, in more ways than I can count. We've traveled through and around time, fought off Ludo and Toffee on our _own_ , and was able to speak her mind when no one here would on the affairs of her citizens! All while having to deal with losing the book, having an entire town out against her, and making sure she still kept everything bright and happy.

(Star blushes, slightly smiles, and eyes get slightly larger.)

...She's my best friend, my companion through it all, and she's...changed my life. From a safe kid to a red belt. A _red_ _belt_! (Does waving motions circumventing his body)

She's the entire reason I can back here in the first place. I was worried about her up and leaving, and I came to check on my partner-in-crime (callback to "Starcrushed").

...You know, aside from taking our house with her after she left. And running out screaming. And you know...the crush, and...(blush)...

...Point being:

That may not mean much to you, but Star, well...

To me, she's a force to be reckoned with. And I wouldn't want that to change for the world. There's nothing you or anyone can do to stop it.

(Smugly smiles.)

MB: ...I...

Toffee (offscreen): Oh my. Such a touching story.

(Marco has a stunned look on his face, and the camera zooms over to the open door where Ludo/Toffee are standing above a pile of Royal Guards.)

T: But, please. (Opens eyes and they start to glow green) Do tell me how it _**ends**_.

M: Okay. Yeah.

... _That_ might stop it.

(Commercial break would start here.)

 **END PART 2 of 3: (a.k.a. Marco uncharacteristically stands up to the Queen of Mewni, the script)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finale time! Kinda sad to end it, even if not a lot of people knew about it, but I'm glad some got a kick out of it. For now, though, I've got plenty of ideas for some smaller stories during the hiatus. But, with my fix now satisfied, I figured now's the best time to probably rap this up!**

 **So, as for the shortness of this...I have a bit of an explanation. Firstly, when I wrote this on Reddit, I actually wasn't feeling all that well. However, as I knew some people actually did look forward to this, I wanted to give them something in that time. The other thing, however, has to do with the fact that, had this been on television, this would've been an elongated action scene. ...Can't really convey that through text too well.**

 **But that aside, Needs to give one last DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan based parody. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all own by Funimati-wait, what?**

 **Oh, right. That's the wrong script. AH! Here we go!**

 **Star Vs. the Forces of Evil is owned by Disney and all other subsidiaries of The Walt Disney Company, and all credit goes to Daron Nefcy and her amazing crew (good luck on the writing to Season 4 if you happen to see this...or not!).**

 **So, for the last time here, please support the official release!**

 **Take care everyone, and enjoy the conclusion to this...well, admittedly stupid script.**

 **Enjoy!**

Toffee: Well, well. I have to say Moon: I didn't think you'd serve me something so perfect on a silver platter. You _spoil_ me.

(Moon becomes more frightened and Toffee moves closer.)

T: If only I could savor this for a bit longer. Sadly...(Charges wand), I'm on a bit of a tight schedule.

Moon: Star, take Marco and the scissors, and _**run**_.

(Cuts to both Star and Marco, similar to how they were pictured in those storyboards from awhile back.)

Star: Wh-We're not leaving yo-

MB: Star, for once listen to my instructions and g-!

(Toffee zaps Moon at the side with an charged blast over to Star and Marco, badly hurt.)

River: (Gasp!)

S: MOM! (Stares at Toffee) Butterfly Battalion Blast!

(Hundreds of buff butterfly soldiers fly out and swarm around Toffee blinding him.)

MB: (Starts getting up.) ...Outside the kingdom...look for...him, he'll help you.

M: Who?

(Hands Star and Marco a picture from her pocket, unknown to the viewer.)

MB: Go, **now** Star! I'll distract Toffee! (Transforms and starts to fight Toffee. A clash of magic ensues. Toffee starts using the wand as a sword-like weapon, with green magic making a blade, whilst Moon evades the attack in her form trying to lay a hand on Toffee.)

M: Staaaaar!

(Star looks on agaze and is suddenly dragged by Marco out.)

M: Gogogogogogogogo-(blasts ensue and shake the castle from behind, whist they head to Star's room.)-gogogogogo! Come on, come _on_...(grabs scissors), gottem!

(Clumsily opens portal.) Okay, Star, time to mo-Star?

(Star looks bewildered at her kingdom and back at pictures in her room.)

M: ...Okay, Star? I know everything's a blur right now and there's a lot going on but we kinda need to go before Toffee, you know, **kills us**?

S: MARCO. What about my mom? My dad? Mewni!? Everything I've known...just _gone_ like that!

M: What about _us_? Star! Everything's going downhill, but if we find this guy, Mewni still needs someone to lead them, or look up to! But right now (cuts back to Star, with a look of internally questioning herself), not even an _army_ can stop him!

S: ...I...But, Marco...

M: Look: we find this guy, we learn more about Toffee, motives, weaknesses... **anything** , and can prepare for the worst from there. We won't be gone long, trust me. We'll be fine.

S: Thanks, Marco.

M: Don't mention i-(BANG!)-okay, _really_ don't mention it. That can wait.

S: Alright then. Let's move! (Grabs Marco)

M: Wait, okay-where are you goYAAUGH! (Star tosses him into the portal and closes behind them.)

(Cut back to throne room. Moon gets one final swipe in before she's immediately thrown down in defeat.)

(Toffee looks over her, then over to another point in the room, and his slick smile soon fades to contemplation. He moves over to that room, motions towards the ground, and picks up his finger.)

T: And just as the moon sets...the stars fade away...beware little miss princess.

(Reattached finger.)

T: The mourning's only just begun.

(Cut to black.)

 _ **End Credits Bonus!**_

M: _I think Mew-ni's a pretty cra-zy place._

S: _That's saying something, 'cause we've been through outer space._

M: _It's weird and creepy, but still her style._

S: _Looks like we'll have to stay a little whi-le._

M: _A new adventure with a course that has been set._

S: _To blast new monsters, and still never break a sweat._

M&S: _For now, it looks like we can call this pla-ace, home!_

 _(End logos_.)

 **END of PART 3 of 3: (a.k.a. short conclusions of concluding cliffhanger conclusiveness, the story)!**


	4. Final Update

**FINAL DIMENSIONAL DISTRESS UPDATE AND NEW SERIES!**

 **First off, I want to give a huge shout-out to all of the comments I've gotten on the fan script, especially constructive criticism via other media outlets, but: DO NOT WORRY! For those that were looking for me to do more of this for the entire season, fear not, for I have already started an ongoing fan script with S3:E2 "The Heart, She Smolders". And if you already knew about this, awesome! For being such loyal fans, you get...a baby Warnicorn. And maybe some cake and cookies.**

 **Anywho, point being, I again want to thank you all very much for all your comments, know that I take every single one into consideration, and know that no, this is not the end of the series!**

 **That said, without further ado: enjoy the new Season 3 Fan Script Series!**


End file.
